


Tonight i'm in charge

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Sex, slightly possessive Behavior, very small bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas smiled to himself as his boyfriend slowly entered the room, a small smile playing on the younger man’s lips.. away games were always the same, they share a room together and Olivier always ends up fucking him and Lukas was sick of it, just once he wanted to top Olivier and he wanted it hurt and tonight is the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight i'm in charge

Lukas smiled to himself as his boyfriend slowly entered the room, a small smile playing on the younger man’s lips.. away games were always the same, they share a room together and Olivier always ends up fucking him and Lukas was sick of it, just once he wanted to top Olivier and he wanted it hurt and tonight is the night.  
“You want me to fuck you now or later?” Olivier smiled rubbing a hand in his hair.

Lukas narrowed his eyes and stood up backing Olivier into a corner, pinning his arms to the wall behind him and pushing their foreheads together “Do you love me Olivier?”

Olivier gulped, feeling shocked by dominate Lukas and nodded his head slightly. Lukas placed a hand in Olivier’s hair, grabbed a fistful and pushed him towards the floor. With one hand still in the other man’s hair he used his other to pull down the zipper on his jeans and pushed them to his ankles.

“suck”

Olivier took the head of Lukas’ cock into his mouth, his tongue playing with the head, teasing Lukas slightly. Lukas let him have his way for a couple of seconds before getting bored and using the fistful of hair still in his hand and snapped up his hips sending his cock straight to the back of Olivier’s throat drawing out a long chocking sound. Lukas gave him a couple of seconds to recover he did want to hurt him but he didn’t want to kill him. Grabbing him harshly by the head and started to thrust in and out of his hot wet mouth, as quickly as he possibly could making sure it hit the back of his throat every time, Lukas locked eyes with Olivier who’s eyes were slightly teary from the force, all Olivier could do was take it and the thought of it made him smile from ear to ear. Lukas filled his mouth with a couple more thrusts and pulled out, he didn’t want to embarrass himself from coming so early. Lukas moaned as he slowly pulled his cock out a thin line of pre cum still connecting Olivier to his cock.

Lukas grabbed the hem of the shirt Olivier was wearing and pulled it off his body and discarding it by throwing it across the room, then undoing his zipper and pulling off his jeans and boxer shorts together throwing them to join the shirt. Lukas crawled up his body biting his way up his legs, thighs and chest and then locking there eyes together “I want you to wait on the bed like a good little boy, if you think about moving me I will hit you with my belt” Lukas smiled as he watched Olivier push himself up then flop down on to the nearest bed… He wouldn’t actually hit him but he wanted Olivier to think he would.

Lukas pulled of his own shirt and watched Olivier on the bed who slowly crept a hand down to his hard cock and gave it a few hard strokes before dropping it thinking nobody had seen. Lukas laughed he had an idea and he knew Olivier would hate it. He pulled his belt away from his jeans and brought it up to the bed and thrust into Olivier’s face who flinched thinking Lukas was actually going to hit him with it but instead he picked up both of his arms and twined them together with the belt then locking it to the head bored.

Lukas smiled to himself “teach you not to touch yourself”

Olivier smiled “yes sir” and licked his lips. Lukas breathed a silent sigh of relief, he know knew Olivier had no problem with this, he loved him so much and didn’t want to force him to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with.

Lukas raised Olivier’s legs slightly and pressed his tip against Olivier’s hole, he was just about to push in when he heard a whimper he looked down to see a look of horror on his lovers face.

“aren’t you going to prepare me?”

“Naughty boys don’t deserve to be prepared” but he moved his cock and pushed two fingers into his hole instantly drawing a loud gasp from the younger man, Olivier was so tight, at first it was hard to move his fingers at all but eventually with a couple of finger thrusts Olivier became less restricting around him. Poldi spent a little more time making sure he was actually ready and began to search for the weak spot inside of him, after a couple of a seconds the tell tale groan came and lukas removed his fingers.

Lukas nudged his cock against the now loosened hole for the second time that night and whispered “I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to contain your screams, you will scream so loud Mikel and Santi next door will thinking someone is killing you”

with that Lukas pushed as quickly and roughly as possible already drawing a sharp groan from the other man, when he was fully inside he gave Olivier a full two seconds to adjust before pulling nearly all the away out and forcefully slamming back in making the head bored bang against the wall, Lukas began a rhythm slower than he would have liked but Olivier was so tight and without the slippery aid of lube it was hard to get a proper rhythm going, after a couple of hard slow thrusts Olivier became even less restricting around him and Lukas took this to his advantage and began pounding into him as hard and fast as his body would let him in search for Olivier’s prostate. Olivier screamed out when Lukas found his target and began to hit it with every thrust making him scream out every time, Lukas watched as the first dribble of pre cum dripped from Olivier’s hard cock and onto his abdomen, Lukas carried on teasing him for a couple more thrusts still making sure he hit his prostate. “Please, please, please” Olivier moaned his voice wrecked from the screaming he had been doing. “say it” Lukas smiled wickedly Olivier clenched his eyes together and let the words fall from his mouth “please make me cum” Lukas smiled and took pity on him and began to stroke him with the same pace as his thrusts, it didn’t take Olivier long to fall off the edge with the constant slam into his prostate and cock exploded cum all over his thighs and abdomen with a loud groan. Lukas was close now and watching Olivier fall apart only made it worse he managed a couple more hard thrusts and pulled out spilling his load onto Olivier’s mouth and neck. Then plopped down at the side of him.

Olivier scrunched his face up “That was fucking amazing”

Lukas smiled “I know”

“Why haven’t we done this before?”

“Because you are usually such a toppy bastard”

Olivier smiled “You can do this to me any time you like”

Lukas smiled and went to unfasten the belt buckle when a knock came at the door. Lukas pecked Olivier and jumped off the bed “give me five baby, i’ll untie you in a second” Lukas opened the door to reveal Santi Cazorla and Mikel Arteta, Lukas bit his lip to try and stop the smile what was about to form.

“what’s up?”

“are you two ok?” Mikel stepped into the room and his mouth fell open as he locked eyes with Olivier who was practically covered in cum and was still tied to the bed

Santi laughed “funny that”

“what’s funny?” Lukas raised an eye brow

Mikel jumped in suddenly “I always thought you would be the bottom not Oli”

Lukas laughed as he watched Olivier’s face turn red

“it is usually that way but way but tonight I was teaching him a lesson”

Santi smiled and pulled Mikel out of the room “we were just about to do the same thing”

Lukas untied Olivier’s arms and pulled him into a tight embrace “I didn’t mean for them to barge in”

Olivier propped himself up and turned to face Lukas “I know, but how embarrassing”

“says the man who model’s naked”

Olivier rolled his eyes, Lukas always liked to tease him about that “My team-mates walked in on me, my face covered in your cum and I was tied to the bed”

Lukas laughed “Fair point” Lukas reached to the floor and picked up his shirt using it to wipe Olivier’s face clean.

“I love you Oli”

“I love you too Poldi”


End file.
